new start
by coldplayfan12
Summary: dante  mitchie's twin brother and his family move to new york were both mitchie and dante find love   alex/mitchie    dante/kelsey
1. Chapter 1

Dante's POV

I look out the window of the car, trying to distract myself from what has happened. My dad got a new job in New York, so our family has to move . Me, my mom, and my twin sister Mitchie had to pack while my dad looked for a house. Now we're driving 3,000 miles from LA to New York.

Who am i? My name's Dante, Dante Toress. I'm 17. I play guitar and write music with the help of my twin sister Mitchie. Our family is a bit unusual we're wizards… well me and Mitchie are, you see my mom was a wizard, but she had to give to give up her powers because she fell in love with my dad. Now she teaches me and Mitchie how to use magic so that we can compete for our powers. I really want Mitchie to win, I've never wanted to be a wizard, even though I am the best young in the world. I've always wanted to be an artist.

"Dante, wake up," my sister said shaking me. I fell asleep when we left Ohio.

"What?" I asked in a tired voice.

"We're here, mom said help bring the boxes upstairs" Mitchie hoped out of the car and I followed

…

After unpacking the car and picking our rooms, I went in my room , used magic to unpack and decorate, sat on my bed and played my guitar

_She's a good girl_

_Loves her mama_

_Loves cheeses_

_And America too_

_She's a good girl_

_Crazy 'bout Elvis_

_Loves horses_

_And her boyfriend too_

_It's a long day_

_There's a freeway_

_Runnin' through the yard_

_I'm a bad boy _

'_cause I don't even miss her_

_I'm a bad boy_

_For breakin' her heart_

"I always loved that song" I heard from behind me. I turn around to see my mom standing in the doorway, "you miss Tess don't you sweety?"

"Yeah" I said, "a lot"

"Don't worry Dante, you'll find someone new"

" I hope so mom" she walks toward me and kisses my forehead.

"It's 10 o' clock, you should go to bed you have school in the morning" she told me.

"Okay mom goodnight mom" I put my guitar back on its stand.

"Goodnight sweety" she walks out of my room.

I change into some gym shorts and a black Linkin Park shirt and jump in bed. as I slowly fall asleep, today slowly fades away


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) let me make something clear. Dante Is not from devil may cry. He's my character. **

**Dante's POV**

"OW! Mitchie what the hell!"I yell at my sister who just punched me in the rib.

"Mom told me to wake you up" she said matter-of-factly.

"So you punch me in my recently recovered rib" her ex and I got in a fight.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that. Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm just peachy" I really love being sarcastic.

"Do you need anything" she looks very concerned, so I decided to give her a beak.

"No it's okay, I'm fine" I sigh in frustration "just let me get ready, I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Okay, hurry up" she walks out of my room.

….

After getting out of the shower I picked out my clothes. I wore a purple V-neck T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a purple and white hoodie. I grab my book bag and my skateboard and walked out of my room.

In the kitchen, Mitchie and my mom are eating breakfast.

"Morning mom" I said, giving my mom a hug.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

"Good, until _someone_ punched me in the rib" I look at my sister who is eating her eggs like a hound dog

"Hey," she said while swallowing her food, "It's not my fault you let a girl break your rib."

Yep my sister's a lesbian. Her ex, Caitlyn is a professional female boxer. I'm an amateur kick-boxer. So here's the story: I got my ass kicked because Mitchie broke up with Caitlyn. Caitlyn, having a violent nature decided to try and attack Mitchie. Luckily (for Mitchie not me) I was there to protect her. While I and Caitlyn were fighting, she punched me in the rib and broke about five of them. I had to go to the hospital for a really painful surgery. I didn't care, as long as my sister was safe.

"Whatever I'll see you later mom" I said as I kissed my mom's cheek and walked out of the house and hopped on my skateboard.

…

I got to school at 8:15 and headed straight for the principal's office

"How can I help you?" the assistant asked from behind the desk, not looking up from her work

"Yeah I'm a new student; I need my schedule and stuff."

"So you're the new kid from California huh?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well welcome to Tribeca Prep, this will be the worst two years of your life" she handed me my schedule "oh and a little word of advice, you might want to stay away from a girl named Alex Russo. She's nothing but trouble."

"I'll make sure to do that" I walk out without another word.

I started to walk around to look for my locker when I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going" the person started turning around to look at me "wait-Dante is that you man." I turn to see my old best friend/weed buddy Mac Miller. He moved to New York when we were fifteen. Me and him have been best friends since the fourth grade. "Dante what are you doing here man"

"Oh my mom found out where you lived and we came for a surprise visit!" I lied

"Really"

"No dude, no I don't even think my mom likes you. Why would she do something like that?"

"You're right your mom dose hate me" he readjusted his hat "hey I got some people I want you to meet, they're kinda cool like you" Mac telling me someone is 'kinda cool like me' is his code for telling me someone is a wizard. He's a wizard himself. Me and him always into a lot of stupid crap over the years it's always funny in a weird way.

Anyway, I follow Mac to the other end of the school. A lot of the students are staring holes into the back of my head. I don't really blame them. Wouldn't you stare if the new kid at your school had jet black hair and piercings on his face?

Mac stopped by this girl with dark (almost black) hair and a nonchalant attitude. She looks very familiar, I don't understand why.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Mac said, getting the girl's attention.

"Hey Mac" the girl said looking between me and Mac "Who's this with you?"

"Oh yeah, Alex this my old friend Dante Torres, Dante this is Alex Russo"

"Wait Dante Torres as in one the most powerful young wizard in the world"

"Yep the very one. And you're the wizard of the year for saving the world from those dark angels."

"Yeah that's what happens when your brother dates a dark angel." She closes her locker, "speaking of siblings, don't you have a sister?"

"Yeah, where is the lovely Michelle?" Mac asked.

"I don't really know I haven't seen her since I left this morning."

"Dante, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." Speak of the devil. We all turn to see my sister Mitchie.

"Hey Michelle, long time no see." Mac said

"Mac how many times do I have to tell you it's Mitchie." She looked behind me, trying to get a good look at Alex "who is the girl behind you Dante"

"Oh yeah, Mitchie this is Alex. Alex this is my sis, Mitchie." I looked at my watch, it was 7:15. Classes start in forty-five minutes. "And I gotta go find my locker. Mac can you help me out?"

"Yeah sure"

"Alex, can you help find her classes and stuff?"

"Yeah no problem Dante."

And with that we all went our separate ways. This is going to be a long day


	3. Chapter 3

**Dante's POV**

After finding my locker me and Mac went to class. Me, Mac, Mitchie and Alex apparently have the same class. Class was boring and I ended up zoning out through half of the day. Right now its gym, we're playing football. I love football. At my old school I use to be a safety and wide receiver. The coach divides the class into two teams: the black team is me, Mac, Alex, Mitchie and ten other people. The white team is basically all the jocks. This outta be fun.

The coach tosses a coin to see who gets the ball first. The white team of course wins the toss. We set up the starting line. As soon as the quarterback yells hike, everything became a blur. The next thing I know the coach blew the whistle signaling the end of class.

"Well it seems that my team has some work to do." The coach yells then he directs his attention to me. "New kid, what's your name"

I grab my bag, not looking at him "Dante, Dante Torres" I was about to walk back into the school when the coach grabbed my shoulder.

"Well Dante, how would you like a spot on the football team?"

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"You might as well stop trying to recruit him." _That voice_. It sounds so familiar. I don't know why but I think I've heard that voice. "Dante was always a good player but he never wanted to play on a team. It's more of a recreational thing for him."

I turned to see a face I haven't seen in a while. Kelsey. Kelsey was a girl from my old middle school. We were never friends. In fact, I never thought she knew who I was. She was your typical cheerleader, popular, rich, dated every jock, and the smartest, most beautiful person you'll ever meet. After eighth grade, she moved. Nobody knew where she moved to, I guess I just found out.

"Well I guess there's no hope of him joining then" the coach said knocking me out my thoughts. He stomped off.

"Dante, it's been a while hasn't it. I don't even think you remember my name." she said with a smile on her face. She looks as good as I remember. Baby blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile that could make Selena Gomez look like the average nerd at your school.

"Well you must seriously doubt my memory Kelsey." I told her, taking in all of her beautiful features. "I'm surprise you know who I am, much less remember me."

"Well when you pranked all of my old boyfriends, I had to find out you were."_ Busted. _I use to have a crush on her. I was mad that all the jocks had gotten a chance to be with her and I didn't. I pulled pranks on the guys she was dating. I was never caught, until now I guess.

I was about say something smart when the bell rang.

"I gotta go to lunch," she told me "I guess I'll see you around Dante." She walked into the school. I just stood there, dumbstruck. I was shocked for two reasons: one, I thought no one would catch on that I was the one pranking the jocks. And two, Kelsey, the girl of my dreams, actually talked to me. _Are there any more surprises at this school_, I thought.

**Mitchie's POV**

I'm at lunch, sitting with Alex and Mac. I haven't seen Dante since gym. But I'm not worried about that, right now all I can think about is Alex. This isn't normal for me. I'm a bit of a player. Girls trust me with their hearts like it's nothing. I've never thought of just one girl before, but for some reason this girl has stopped that cycle. All I can think about is how much I want to hold her, kiss her cheek, and tell her how beautiful she is. _God _why is she so beautiful? I can't take my eyes off of her, and I don't want to. Everything about her is perfect. Her angelic voice, her chocolate brown eyes, and her smile, god, her smile can put Angelina Jolie to shame. Alex Russo is the meaning of perfect.

"Hey guys, what's up?" my brother said, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Yo Dante, what took you so long, man? Lunch is almost over." Mac said as Dante sat down

"Sorry the coach was trying to convince me to join the football team. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, Alex and Mitchie have been having a staring contest for like, forty-five minutes." That is true, me and Alex got really bored so, we decided to have a staring contest. It was just an excuse so that I could get lost in her eyes.

"Wow, it finally happened" I turned my attention to Dante, which means I lost the staring contest_ Dammit!_

"What finally happened, Dante?"

Before he could say anything, the bell rang. I guess I'll find out later.

The rest of the day was boring. When the final bell rang, I followed Alex back to our lockers

"Wow, today was boring." I said, putting my books in my locker.

"Yeah," Alex said "hey can you come over? I need help with my math homework."

"Yeah sure, can Dante come to? He wanted to see if he could work at your parents sub shop."

"Yeah, sure."

….

"Ugh, this is hard" Alex said, trying to figure out the last problem. We were sitting in her room doing our homework. Alex's parents hired Dante, and he starts tomorrow. He went home to help dad finish packing. Me and Alex have been doing our homework for the past hour. Her parents thanked me for being able to get Alex to do her homework.

"Alex it's only hard because you're making it hard" I told her, taking the pencil out of her hand. "You got the procedure right, except you keep forgetting to carry the one… now what's the answer?"

She went through the problem in her head one more time "… 4,213."

"There, see it's not that hard at all, you just have to look at it a different way"

"You're right, thanks Mitch" she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Excuse me, Mitchie" I turned to see Alex's mom standing in the doorway

"Yes Mrs. Russo." I say politely.

"Would you mind spending the night? There's a storm outside and I wouldn't feel right putting you out in the cold."

"Okay, I'll just call my parents and ask if it's okay."

"Alright, dinner's ready if you're hungry"

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Russo"

"Please, call me Teresa." With that she went back downstairs

….

Dinner with the Russo's was… interesting. Alex's older brother freaked out when he heard my last name. Apparently, my brother is his hero. After dinner we all sat on the coach and watched _Castle_. Alex's little brother sat on my lap. I didn't mind. Around 9:30, Max fell asleep on me.

Alex's dad turned off the TV "Well, it's time to hit the hey." he said as he grabbed Max and took him to his room "goodnight girls."

….

After I took a shower, Alex gave me a change of clothes. We laid down on her bed. Just as sleep was about to take me, I heard a small whimper. I opened my eyes to see Alex crying.

"Alex," I said, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm scared of thu-thunder," she said through her tears.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She buried her head in my neck. Feeling her breath on my neck sent a chill down my spine. "It's okay," I whisper in her ear.

She picks her head up to look at me. I use my thumb to wipe away her tears. I let my hand linger on her cheek. She leans in to kiss me. It wasn't a long kiss, it was just a peck, but it left my lips tingling.

Realizing what she did, Alex pulls herself away from me. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry I…" I put my finger in front of her lips to cut her off.

"Don't be," I kissed her again, it was soft and passionate. When I pulled away, her eyes were still closed. I was about to tell her how I felt, when the thunder started again, making Alex whimper again. She buried her head in my neck

"Mitchie?" she asked.

"Yes, Alex" I replied

"D-do you know how to sing?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"  
>"Can you sing for me, please?"<p>

I smiled, "sure, Alex" I cleared my throat.

"**I miss your blue eyes, how you kiss me at night,**

**I miss the way we sleep,**

**Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile,**

**I miss the way we breathe,**

**But I never told you, what I should said,**

**No, I never told you I just held it in,**

I sang to her until I heard a light snore. I looked down at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful. After I ran my hand through her hair and softly kissed her forehead, sleep finally claimed me.

**(A/N): I wanted to make a cute love scene between Alex and Mitchie. Tell me if you like it.**


	4. Talking Too Much

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie," I heard someone whisper in my ear, pulling out of my dreams. I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Russo. She was standing over Alex's bed. I'm guessing she was trying to wake one of us up.

I sat up, "Good morning Mrs. Russo," I said in groggy voice.

"Good morning, listen, I have to run a few errands and the rest of the family will be out today. Would you mind staying here with Alex? I don't like to leave her alone in the house. The he last time I did the house ended up in China."

I was holding back a laugh but I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. "Sure Mrs. Russo, I don't mind. Let me just call my mom."

….

Alex's family left after I told them I could stay. I looked at my phone to check the time; it was 1:25 pm. Alex was still asleep. Seriously, who sleeps in this late? She's lucky it's Saturday.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt my stomach growl. I pointed my finger at the counter and a meatball sub appeared.

"That looks good, can you get me one?" someone behind me said. I turn around to see Alex sitting on the couch. _How the hell did I not hear her come downstairs?_ Then I actually thought about it. She's a fucking wizard, _duh, Mitchie._

"Here," I said as I walked over to her and gave her the sub that appeared in my hand. I sat down next to her and we ate in awkward silence.

"Alex," I finally got the courage to speak, "Can we talk… about last night?"

"Yeah, I think we should," she agreed.

"Look, Alex," I started, taking in a deep breath. It's never been this hard for me to tell a girl my feelings. _What the hell is this girl doing to me?_ "Ever since I met you yesterday, all I could think about was you. When I fell asleep in history class,**-(A/N: I do this all the time. In my defense, history is way too boring.) **I was dreaming of you. Even at lunch, when we were having that staring contest, it was just an excuse for me to just stare at you. I know that sounds weird, but you're just so beautiful and I couldn't…" I was cut off by her lips colliding with mine. It took me a few seconds to get over the shock and kiss back. But when I did, god, it was the best kiss I ever had. I felt fireworks set off in my stomach. I felt her arms wrap around my waist while I snake my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me. She licked my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Without any hesitation, I let her explore my mouth.

When breathing became an issue, we slowly pulled away, pressing our foreheads together.

"You talk too much," Alex told me, sweetly kissing my cheek.

"Well, too bad because I've one more thing to ask you." I took a deep breath, "Alex Russo, will you be my girlfriend?"

She kisses my cheek again, "I would love to be your girlfriend, Mitchie Torres." I smiled and held her close. We spent the whole day on the couch, talking, laughing, kissing, and listening to music. Being with this girl made me the happiest I've ever been. I just hope I don't do something stupid to mess this up.

….

**Here's chapter four. I won't be able to update regularly because I started school today, but I'll try to update every Friday.**


	5. Starbucks is Awesome

**Dante's POV**

I was sitting down at a Starbucks with my notepad, drawing something. That's how my mind works when I draw. I don't know what I'm draw until I'm done. It's the way I liked it. I like unpredictable things; it keeps me on my toes.

"You're mom said you'd be here," a familiar voice said to me, I looked up to see Kelsey, with a big smile on her face.

I focus on drawing again, "Is there something you want," I said, "I doubt you went through all this trouble to find me just so we can sit down and talk."

"Actually, I did," there's a long pause, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead," continued to focus on my drawing. "So what do want to talk about?"

"I need a favor,"

"And this favor is…"

"I need you to…"

I finally looked up at her, "Wow, 'The' Kelsey Madison is tongue-tide. This is long overdue."

She rolled her eyes; the smile disappeared from her face. "Will you stop teasing me for five seconds and listen to me," she took a deep breath, "I need you to be my boyfriend."

I didn't say anything; I just sat there, in shock. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right, you want me to do what?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

"Am I really high right now? Is this some trick that my mind is making up?"

"I don't know, is anything in black and white." _How the hell does she know I see things in black and white when I'm high? _ "I lived right next to Mac in middle school; you two would wake up the whole neighborhood yelling the most random things when you got high."

"Well that's pretty funny to hear. It just tells me it was a good thing to stop smoking when we did."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"Okay, whatever," I said as the barista put my coffee on the table. "Explain why you are asking me to be your boyfriend"

She sighed, "My uncle and aunt are coming. My dad made a bad investment and he needs a loan to get back on his feet."

"I still don't see how this involves me"

"Every time my uncle comes to visit, he tries to set me up with his 'associate's sons.' I figured if he saw I had a boyfriend, he'd stop."

"So, why couldn't you just ask one of the jocks to do it?"

"Every time I've showed him one of my boyfriends he scares them off. I thought you would be a lot harder to scare."

I sighed, "Okay, last question. Will I be getting paid and, if so, how much?"

"If you want money you'll get it after my uncle leaves. Now, how much money would you like?"

"I want 500 bucks each occasion, plus, an extra 100 for any time I have to spend alone with either you're dad or uncle."

"Done," we shook hands, "My uncle will be here tomorrow at 6:30," she scribbles something on a napkin. "Here's my address."

And with that she left. I looked down at my drawing. With a shock, I realized I was drawing Kelsey the whole time. Great, she's in my head.

_Just like old times_, I thought.

….

**(A/N): sorry about the delay, I had a date last Friday. I was also trying to learn a new song this week. Still need to figure out my timing on the song.**


	6. i hope this doesn't suck

**Dante's POV**

"Order up!" Justin yelled. I gave the customer his sandwich and walked back to the counter. Alex and Mitchie were flirting with each other.

"So, whens the first date?" I asked, sitting next to Mitchie.

Alex glared at Mitchie, "You told him about our date?" she asked angrily.

Mitchie put her head on the counter, "No, but you just did." She told Alex.

"I just guessed," I shrugged, "Alex, where's your dad, I have to leave early today. I wanted to make sure it was okay."

"My dad and mom went out of town for some convention, they left Justin in charge. He basically is going to kiss your ass 'because you're like his favorite person in the world so, it's okay if you leave early. I'll tell Justin you had to leave."

"Thanks Alex," I looked at my watch. It was 6:00, "I gotta go get ready, I'll see you guys later." I got my stuff and left.

….

I went home and changed into some black skate jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt. I grabbed my art book bag and the keys to my bike (black Kawasaki sports bike) and my helmet and left.

….

I pulled into Kelsey's driveway. I gotta say her house looks nice; it looks like the Cullen house from twilight. Everything looks very open. I parked my bike and walked to the door. Before I knocked on the door, the door opened.

"You're late" Kelsey said, scolding me.

"You didn't give me a specific time," I said. Kelsey looked amazing. She was wearing a purple hoodie and grey skinny jeans.

"Yeah well I expected you to be here before 8:00."

"Sorry, I had to work today and left late."

She stepped aside to let me in. "Let's just get this over with"

….

**(A/N): this was short for two reasons. One my grandpa died and my mom had an emotional meltdown. Two I couldn't think of any names for the uncle.**


	7. an old friend

**(A/N): I couldn't think of any names for Kelsey's uncle, so I'm just going to do this chapter in Mitchie's POV**

**Mitchie's POV**

Me and Alex standing outside of her door. Our date went well, I took her to play mini-golf and I taught her how to drive my car. (It's a stick-shift.) I had a lot of fun. I can only hope she did too.

"Hey Mitch," Alex said, knocking me out of my thoughts, "Thanks for tonight; I had a lot of fun with you."

"I did too," I told her. Suddenly, I felt nervous. I never get nervous. Not even when I have to perform in front of people in front of people. This feeling sucks.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said. I started to walk away when all of a sudden she spun me around and kissed me. There go those fireworks again.

She pulled away, leaving me dazed. "You didn't think you were going anywhere without giving me a kiss did you?" she said, raising and eyebrow. She gave a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. "I'll see you later Mitch."

With that, she walked inside her house.

I walked to my car, a smile playing on my lips. Its official, I'm head over heels in love with Alex Russo. Three days with this girl and I feel like I've known her my whole life. She's the only girl I actually care about. If I had my way, I would be in her room right now. Kissing every part of her.

"So, you found a new play thing," I heard behind me. _That voice._ I turned around to see my worst nightmare.

Miya.

Miya was my first girlfriend. She was a senior when I was a freshman. Turns out she only used me. I was nothing but a cheap fuck to her. That's why I started breaking girl's hearts. That is, until Alex came along.

"What are you doing here Miya?" I asked, venom dripping from every word.

"What? I don't get a hello after all this time?"

"No, you don't. Now answer my question." I grew angrier by the second. I hate this girl.

"Well, someone's a little pissed off. I just came to tell you to stay away from that girl."

"Oh and I'm just supposed to do what you say, I'm not fourteen anymore. You have absolutely no control over me." I turned to walk away, but she appeared in front of me. Oh, did I forget to mention she is a vampire?

"Calm down Mitchie, this isn't for me. I'm just the messenger."

"Then who sent you?"

"Well I can't say names, but I'll tell you this. He's an enemy of your brother." She looked around for a few seconds until her eyes focused on a dark alley, then back to me. "I gotta go; it was nice seeing you again." She winked at me and with that; she vanished, leaving me confused and angry. When I get home, I'm going to have a long talk with my brother.


	8. Whoever She is

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat on my bed, tuning my guitar when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Alex. I quickly answered.

"Hello." I said, still trying to tune my guitar. There's no answer. I pulled the phone away from my ear and, out of nowhere; Alex suddenly appears on bed; lying down like she's been there since I got here.

"Hey," she said, sitting up.

"Not that I mind you being here but, why are you here?" I asked, putting down my guitar next to her

"I wanted to hear you sing again. You have such an angelic voice; I don't want to go a night without listening to it."

"Alex, you really know how to make a girl blush." I kiss her cheek, "Anything you want me to play?"

She shrugged, "Surprise me."

"Okay," I thought about a song I could play for her, then it hit me, "I'll play a song me and Dante wrote." I grabbed my guitar and started playing.

"_I thought I had my girl, but she ran away,_

_My car got stolen and I'm gonna be late,_

_For work this, make that the fourth day straight, but I'm fine with it_

_I thought had it all but I gave it away, I quit that old job now I'm doin' okay,_

_Those material things, they can't get in my way 'cause I'm over it,_

_But where ever she may be, _

_She could be money, cars, fear of the dark, your best friends, or just strangers in bars whoe…"_

I was cut off by Alex's light snoring. I smiled to myself. Alex always looked so peaceful in her sleep. I put my guitar down and crawled into bed next to her, snaking my arms around her waist. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep too.

**(A/N): here's my last one for tonight. I'll probably update tomorrow or something. Please review, I like to read what people think about my work. **


	9. figure something out

**Mitchie's POV**

I was seeing red. I been chasing my brother all day, oh and I was livid. When I'm mad I go a bit overboard. Just ask Shane Grey when he tried to kiss me. He is still in a coma.

Anyway, I finally got Dante backed up in a corner.

"Dante," I growled, not even trying to contain my anger.

"Y-yes Mitchie," he said in a high pitch voice.

"Why am I being threatened by people who hate you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Miya came to me and told me to stay away from _my_ girlfriend, why?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Ah, shit! Look Mitchie, calm down. Explain to me what happen, I know about as much you do."

I sighed in frustration and let go of him. "Last night after I took Alex home from our date, I was walking to my car when Miya appeared out of nowhere and told me to stay away from Alex. She also told me she was sent by one of _your _enemies."

"Look, the only one of my enemies that has any connection with Miya is…" his eyes grew wide.

"Who has connection Miya, Dante?"

"Mason," this confused me.

"How would Mason have any connection with Alex?"

"Alex broke up with Mason the night she receive the night got the wizard of the year award."

"That was him; I thought she broke up with that beast tamer."

"No, it was Mason. He attacked Chase when he saw him sitting with Alex."

"Oh yeah, man that was a fun night." Me and Dante were the ceremony, but I was too busy focusing on our hot waitress to pay attention.

"I be it was, by the way, next time you have sex with a girl, please make sure she's not a screamer. You kept the whole block up that night."

"Whatever, can we focus on the main issue; Mason is trying to steal my girl. We need to keep him away from her."

"I know, this is your fist girlfriend in three years. You're the happiest I've ever seen you. I gotta think of a plan alright. You keep a close eye on Alex while I try to get some information, okay?"

"Okay," I hugged him, tears dropping down my face. "Thanks Dante."

"No problem sis, I like seeing you happy," he pulled away and wiped the tears off my face, "It suits you,"

We hung out for the rest of the day. It's been a while since me and him did something together, it was long overdue.

**(A/N): I felt like the story needed a brother-sister moment so here it is. **

**Ten reviews= chapter ten.**


End file.
